


Decisions, decisions

by WizzyGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cats, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle is Hope, neal is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyGold/pseuds/WizzyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>witchnova221 prompted: Rumbelle decide they want a four legged friend of the house but Rum is a dog person and Belle is a cat person.</p><p>For the Rumbelle is hope event on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, decisions

“We should get a pet”

Rumple looked up from his paper, eyeing Belle with curiosity. They had been having a peaceful, uninterrupted breakfast which was (thank the gods) becoming the norm around Storybrooke. Since the whole Zelena business had finally died down a few months ago, there hadn’t been any new threats, villains, anti-magical maniacs or anything, not even old grudges bothering the ‘heroes’ nor him. Storybrooke was just like any regular town in the Land Without Magic.

With the added bonus of magic, of course.

And now Belle wanted a pet. It could be nice, having a pup around again. Henry would certainly love it and even Bae would like it, if they settled for a big dog, like Wee Jock, the shepherd they had back in the Enchanted Forest, before they had gotten so poor they had to sell him to feed Bae.

“Of course, darling. What race were you thinking?”

“Oh, there is a lovely white kitten with –“

“Kitten? A cat?” he interrupted her, leaving the paper on the table.

“Well, yes. What pet were you thinking?”

“A dog. I’m not really a cat person.”

“Really? Because I’m not really a dog person.” She said with a bit of a spark in her eyes.

“But you and Pongo get along great.” He almost whined.

“I like Pongo, but to keep a dog? I don’t know if I want that. Cats are more independent and extremely smart. Besides, they are very cuddly.”

“They are not as loyal as dogs, though.”

“Yes, they are!” she defended with a little pout.

Rumple gave her a pensive look, scratching his chin lightly before smirking. That smirk that was all dark one a none spinner. She knew what he was going to say before he said it. “How about we make a deal, my Belle?”

She rolled her eyes with a loving smile. “Of course, husband, what are you thinking of?”

“Well, I do want a pet, so how about we get a pup and a kitten?”

“Do you think we can handle both?” she asked a bit hesitant, a frown on her face and biting her lower lip.

“Of course, my dear. Besides, we can always ask Bae and Henry for help with the pup. I know Henry has been asking his parents for a dog for some time now. This could delay that decision, at least for a few years.”

Belle nodded, a bit pensive. “You’re probably right.”

 

* * *

 

Once in the pound they were a bit surprised that Charming was the one behind the counter. “Is being deputy sheriff suddenly too boring for you, dearie?” asked Rumple with the usual vileness in his sarcasm filled voice, but Belle rolled her eyes when she saw the little spark in her husband’s eyes. She knew that deep down he liked David, at least tolerated him more than the rest of the town, except for Dove and Jefferson.

“Belle, Gold!” Responded the surprised royal. “No, actually we are a little low on volunteers so I signed up a few days a week, since town has been quiet.”

Both Golds nodded. Belle made some small talk, asking about their extended family, while Rumple went to look at the animals. He had always had a soft spot for dogs and horses, most animals to be honest, and seeing these lovely dogs and cats in cages gave him a little tug at his old heart. Maybe he should arrange some kind of service, perhaps lower the rent of those tenants who adopted and took care of the animals. Yes, he would do that, he decided. In the meantime, he had a new companion to find.

And a new cat too.

After letting a few of the dogs sniff his hand he found a little tiny golden thing with long dropped ears. “Cocker Spaniel” his cursed memories whispered. So that was the name of the race. The little puppy cocked its head, looking at him with big brown eyes before wagging its tail and taking two jumpy steps forward, licking his fingers before nudging its head against his hand, as if asking him to pet it. Rumple let out a surprise laugh at that, scratching the little puppy’s head for a few moments before turning around to look for David, when he saw them approach.

“Have you found one you like?” Asked Belle. She knew him so well.

“I did. Take a look, my dear.” He pointed at the little one and Belle immediately cooed, getting closer to pet it.

“Oh, that’s Lady. She is a bit feisty with other dogs, but she is lovely. Loves humans.” Explained David. “She has all her shots and has a tracker. If you want her we could schedule the tail, uhm, thing.”

Rumple shot him a glare. “No, Nolan, you will not be cutting Lady’s tail.” He heard a horrified gasp from Belle and he explained. “Some people think that some dogs look better with a shorter tail so they cut it when they are young.”

“That’s awful!”

“Indeed.”

“It’s not like it hurts them!”

“Nolan…”

The man knew, thankfully, when to shut up by now, lifting his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Do you want her though?”

Rumple looked at Belle for confirmation and she nodded with a smile on her face. “Yeah, we’ll take her. Now, my wife is looking for a cat. She said she saw a white one?”

“They one with brown paws you saw the other day?” Asked David to Belle, who nodded immediately.

“Follow me. He doesn’t have a name yet, since we only found him last week, but you can name him. He has his shots and is fairly well behaved.” He explained as he let the couple to a cage on the far side of the pound.

Rumple had Lady with him, carrying her with one arm while petting her with his free hand, avoiding her loving licks to his face.

The cat was white with green eyes and all four paws were covered in brown fur, making him look like he was wearing shoes. He was looking at them intently, especially Belle, and when David opened the cage Belle approached her hand until it was a few inches from the cat, waiting for him to decide if he wanted to be pet. After a few moments of the cat eyeing them he butted his head against her hand and she scratched him between his ears, earning a content purr.

“I think I’ll call him Boots, what do you think Rumple?”

“I think it’s a fitting name.”

 

* * *

 

 

Now they were home and Rumple placed the cages in the living room. They had decided to have the newest members of the family meet in their new home, to get them acquainted. The Dark One opened the cages taking a few steps back while Belle took her place next to him, holding his arm.

The first meeting was tense, but mostly for the humans. After getting out of their cages both animals were looking at each other, Lady sniffing close to Boots but not nearing him enough and Boots looking at the puppy as if it were some rare piece of art in a museum. Meanwhile Rumple had magic ready to stop the animals in case they attacked each other for some reason or another.

Lady took a few steps to Boots, her tail beginning to move excitedly, lowering her head and lifting her rump, her face playful. Another step and then another and they were nearly touching. Finally Boots began to smell Lady, both now sniffing each other and then Lady yelped, going for the cat.

To cuddle.

And, surprisingly, Boots butted his head against Lady’s fur.

Both humans relaxed and smiled. Belle looked at Rumple with a triumphant smirk on her face. “I told you cats were cuddly.”

Rumple snorted and turned his head to press a quick kiss to his wife’s forehead. “Right as always my dear. Come on, let’s leave these two to get familiarised.”

The Stiltskin household was growing.


End file.
